Forever Apart
by ItsCherry
Summary: If you've read Inheritance, you probably feel disappointed with the way Eragon and Arya ended up. I know I was :/ So I wrote this as MY take at what could have happened to them. *SPOILERS FOR INHERITANCE*


**A/N: My ending to Inheritance **

**So this is my first EVER fan fiction O= I was EXTREMELY disappointed at the way Paolini ended Eragon and Arya's relationship. I mean COME ON. They didn't even kiss, what is up with that? T_T So I wanted something more romantic than Arya touching Eragon on the lips and saying bye bye after it was obvious that they loved each other and were never going to to see each other ever again. Since this is my first time, don't be too mean please ^_^ But I do want all of you to review, so don't be shy!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE I don't own any of these characters the books that they're from, but I did borrow the first paragraph from page 848 of Inheritance. I liked the way it was written, but I kinda changed it a bit. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME, I did say it is NOT MINE and was totally written by Christopher Paolini.**

"_Arya," he said. And he whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her._

_She whispered his true name in response, and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being._

_He opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya forestalled him by pressing her lips to his. After those few perfect seconds, she stepped back from him and then raised one arm over her head._

"_Farewell, Eragon ShadeSlayer," she said._

_And then Fírnen swept down from above and snatched her off the deck of the ship, buffeting Eragon with the gusts of air from his wings._

"_Farewell," Eragon whispered. _

With the wind from Fírnen's wings came several sparkling droplets of liquid. Eragon knew that they were Arya's tears; the tears that were shed for the love they would never have. He quickly caught them in his hand and stared at their beauty. Along with the rest of her being, her tears were perfect, shining like diamonds in his palm. As tears started to fall from his eyes and join the ones in his palm, Eragon whispered a few sentences in the Ancient Language. He professed all his love for Arya to those droplets of liquid in his hand, and spoke a spell to preserve them. The small droplets were then crystallized into one single jewel and Eragon created some thread to pass through the small jewel in his hand. Eragon lifted up his new treasure, knowing that he would keep it by his heart forever.

As the boat slowly drifted down the river, Eragon stood on the deck and wept. He wept for the land he was leaving, the people he was leaving, and especially for the woman that he loved. _Arya._The first and final kiss they shared were the best moments of his life. _Arya._ Her body pressed close to his, her scent of crushed pine needles enveloping him, and above all the feel of her soft lips against his. _Arya._ Those large, dark green eyes that saw right into his soul, and understood every fibre of his being. _Arya._ The same eyes that held a deep grief, so that he saw that she loved him back. _Arya. _And the pain that went straight through his heart when she said farewell and flew off into the night. _Arya._ Never would Eragon find a woman like her, and he cried for the fact that he would never again find true love. However, it was his duty to watch over and rebuild the race of dragons, just as it was her duty to look over and rule her people. It was just cruel fate that their paths would intertwine and so quickly drift apart. Eragon could hope that they would once again meet, but he didn't really believe that it would ever happen. He touched his necklace of their tears against his heart. And the tears once again began to fall.

* * *

><p>Arya sat on the back of her dragon with her eyes closed and the wind blowing through her raven black hair. Her mind kept replaying that fateful event. Staring into Eragon's sad and beautifully brown eyes. And then the brief moment when she kissed him. After going through so much with him, Arya could finally say that she loved Eragon. It almost broke her when he had stared into her eyes and whispered her true name. Arya wanted desperately to leave Alagaësia and be with Eragon, but, as always, duty bound her. She could not leave her people in order to pursue her own desires. Her life had always been like that. Once again she thought of that moment where she placed her lips on his. She surprised herself at the bold move, but it didn't matter since she would never see him again. His lips had been soft and warm, and exceedingly gentle. It took a great effort to step away from him and say those heart wrenching words, <em>"<em>_Farewell, __Eragon __ShadeSlayer.__" _Then the tears she was trying so hard to hold back welled up and spilled through her eyelids, and down her face.

* * *

><p>Tales of the grand defeat of Galbatorix spread throughout the land. Every single person knew of the tale of how Eragon ShadeSlayer finally struck down the black king. He, the Varden and their allies were celebrated in poems, songs and stories as the heroes who brought peace to Alagaësia. But there is one story that the elves tell. It speaks of two people – a human man and an elfin woman. They fought together in the war against Galbatorix, experiencing much pain and sorrow together. They could not be together because they were both of too much importance to risk having any kind of romantic relationship. However, both nurtured the small hope that once their mission was completed, there was the slightest chance that they could finally be together.<p>

And then the day came when the black king was no longer upon his dark throne. Both were overcome with joy; not only with the joy of a free Alagaësia, but also with the hope that their time had finally come. But it was not to be. _He_ became a protector of dragons and was forced to leave this land forever. And _she_ became a queen, forced to take care of her people. Their duties pulled them apart, and they were never able to come together.

On the day he set sail to another land, they were able to enjoy one single moment of pure love together, until the waters slowly pulled them apart. Tears flowing down both their cheeks, the two cried their farewells knowing that they would never see each other again. To this day they both live on, completely separate from each other. However, neither could forget the other, and neither would ever find true love again.

This tragic tale of two people touched the hearts and souls of all. The bards all learned it and spread it as a tale of epic romance. No one would forget the human and elf that could never be together because of their separate duties. Truly it was tragic, but one could always hope that somehow the two would find a way to see each other once again. After all, defeating Galbatorix was thought to be just as impossible. If he was dead, why couldn't two lovers cross the deserts, oceans and skies to be together?

However, no one knew that this very tale was about the great Dragon Rider, Eragon ShadeSlayer and the Queen of the Elves, Arya Dröttning. Except for the elves that wrote it, of course. Every time their queen heard this tale, she would get a faraway expression on her face. Her eyes stared into space, seeing, yet not seeing anything at all. And they all knew that she was thinking of him; Eragon ShadeSlayer, the man who held her heart. She would see his face, and his sad brown eyes. And she would hear his voice, speaking, laughing and crying. She would then remember that day where they parted ways. When he whispered her true name, and she whispered his, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Then finally, their kiss; when their lips joined as proof of their love. When the story had been finished, she would recall the three words she spoke that day, and unshed tears would shine in her eyes. They would never fall, though, for she was too strong. Always putting her duties first, the Queen of the Elves would thank the bard telling the tale. She would then make her excuses to leave, and take off into the night.

Fírnen would almost always accompany Arya as she walked through the forests. However, he was often not able to cheer her up. Every night, Arya would say a few words in the Ancient Language when in her room, and a small area of the wall would open up, showing two fairths. These two fairths were very special to Arya. Although she had to cover up her pain outside, every night she would stare at these two portraits and her mind would shed its barriers. The first was the fairth that Eragon created on the morning she revealed her dragon, and he told her that he was going to leave Alagaësia. It was a portrait of her, and it showed the depths of his feelings for her. It was when she saw this picture of truth that she realized that they loved each other, and she finally admitted that they _just might_ have a chance together. Unfortunately after that came the news that even if she was ready to accept him, in the end, they wouldn't be able to be together.

The second fairth was a portrait created by her. It was of that night on the boat, when she stared at Eragon and memorized every feature on his face. It was one of the most touching and heart breaking moments of her life. Knowing that they would never see each other again, she wanted to preserve that last memory of him. That very night she had created this fairth, and had kept it ever since.

After staring at these two fairths, Arya would always go outside once again, and stare up at the stars. She would see them twinkling, and she would wish. She would say, sometimes shedding a single tear, _Atra __du __evarínya __ono __varda, __Eragon. __May __the __stars __watch __over __you, __Eragon._

* * *

><p>Thousands of leagues away, Eragon would lay on the roof of his house, staring up at the stars. Around him was his new home; the home of the dragons. But none of that was on his mind. That day was the anniversary of the day that he last saw Arya. Saw her beautiful green eyes, touched her hand, smelled her beautiful scent of pine needles. Even now, he could close his eyes and almost pretend that she was right beside him. He could feel her breathing next to him, and smell that exotic, intoxicating scent of crushed pine needles. He could hear the laugh that sounded like tinkling bells, music and water travelling over rocks, all at the same time.<p>

But then he would take a breath and he would be back in the real world, without Arya by his side. And when that happened, like it always did, fresh waves of sorrow and the pain of heart ache would once again crash over him. When the pain lessened somewhat, Eragon would hold up the necklace that he always wore. The one that, to him, held most precious jewel in the world. The crystallized form of his tears mixed together with hers. He would caress it with his fingers and call forward a memory. No matter where he was, an image of Arya would appear in front of him. It was a picture of her at the exact moment that she said farewell – the last time that he ever saw her face. That image was burned into his memory forever, and he could never forget it for the rest of his long life.

Eragon then looked back up to the stars; the stars that were so different from the stars of Alagaësia, and he would wonder how Arya was faring. He wondered if she was doing well, if she still missed him like he did, or if she had found someone else to love. He wished that he could see her again, and prayed to no one in particular that he could have just one more moment with her. And at the end, he would cast his thoughts far and wide, and say, _Atra __du __varínya __ono __varda, __Arya. __May __the __stars __watch __over __you, __Arya._

* * *

><p>This is the heartbreaking story of Eragon and Arya. Doomed to a fate of tragic romance, the two stare up at the stars every night, thinking of things that would never be. But, they both have hope, and with a love as strong as theirs, anything is possible.<p>

**Eragon ShadeSlayer x Arya Dröttning forever.**


End file.
